SOUL EATER GUYS NIGHT OUT
by zackomon101
Summary: THE GUYS ARE HAVING A NIGHT OUT! Some secret crushes revealed. Some approving of Kid is happening. And the suggestion of Black*Star looking gay is suggested.THEN ITS CRASHED BY THE GIRLS! Some Kissing. Holding Hands... AND CRONA IS REVEALED A GIRL!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GUYS** NIGHT OUT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Setting: The guys are out at DeathBucks cafe for a guys night**

**Characters: Soul, Death The Kid, Black*Star , Spirit, Stein , Akane, Clay , Maka , Crona (F) , Maka , Liz and patty**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT DEATHBUCKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(Everyone laughing accept Kid who is thinking they are all immature.)**

Soul pulled himself together from laughing to talk "Okay, Okay. What about a tankini?" Black*star was laughing hard but was able to be herd over his laughing "Thats better! A bikini on Maka would not be worth my STAR TIME!" Stein was laughing as well but not as hard as most of the others "I should (snicker) not be... (giggle) Talking about my students in... pfffffffft this uh, manner..." Kid let out a sigh and dropped his hands from his forehead "Yes, must we go on with this conversation. Spirit just came out of the bathroom and sat down noticing everyone was laughing and was confused "What did I miss?" Kid looked at him and crossed his arms "Them talking about your daughter in an awful manner" Spirit grabbed Steins coat "WHAAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MAKA!" Stein was still laughing as he pointed to Black*Star and Soul who were still laughing. "Pffft... Uh, it was them" Spirit jumped on the table and picked the boys up "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MAKA?!" Soul stopped laughing "Hey Man. If you want Maka to like you be cool. Lets change the subject." Kid let out another sigh and felt like he was the only mature one there "Thats what I have been saying all along..." Spirit let the boys go and straightened his tie. "Right well, Lets stay on women while we are at it." Spirit straightened his glasses and sat back in his chair. "Fine by me." Soul snickered and kept his eyes on stein "ALRIGHT! YOU FIRST!" Stein looked puzzled "hmm?" Black*Star caught on "WHO YOU CRUSHING ON?!" Soul and Black*Star high five as Soul yells out "OH YEAH! NICE ONE!" Stein pushes up his glasses and crosses his arms "Thats simple. No one." Soul and Black*Star had an unsatisfied look on their faces. "What?! Thats not cool." Soul said sitting back in his chair Stein made a smirk "Oh? And who are you crushing on?" Soul looks over at spirit who is giving him a dirty look "Pfft. Your just staling." Kid was playing with his silverware making them perfectly arranged "So are you." He said not looking up. Black*Star raised his voice to try to get in the middle of the conversation "HA! EVERYONE KNOWS ITS MAKA!" Soul looks over at spirit who is looking at Soul like he is the devil Soul thought of a reason not to like Maka "No way. Too flat chested..." Soul paused and looked over at spirit who was still giving him that look. "I mean... Uhh... YOU KNOW MAN LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT IS NOT COOL!" Spirit stood up and swung his fist in the air "YEAH! WELL WATCHING SOME GUY HIT ON MY DAUGHTER IS EVEN MORE UN COOL!" Soul sat back in his chair and crossed his arms then turned his head to not face spirit "Whatever. This isn't cool at all." Soul looks over at stein who is messing with the little amount of water in his water glass "What about Marie or Medusa?" Soul said trying not to look at spirit Stein's eyes widened and his glasses slipped down his nose the glass fell and his words were shaky. "Huh? Marie?" He pushed up his glasses and picked up his glass. "I don't know... I don't have time for a relationship. So I haven't put any real time into it..." Spirit gave Stein a smirk "Ri~~ght" Stein frowned at him "Your a ladies man. Who's your special girl?" Spirit gets into his looney mode and looks around at all the women "All ladies are so wonderful and beautiful how can I only pick just one?" Suddenly Tamaki Suoh shows up out of no where and high fives Spirit. (Me writing this: OMG THATS SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING TAMAKI WOULD SAY! :O HE SHOULD TOTALLY POP OUT OF NO WHERE AND HIGH FIVE SPIRIT! XD LOL!) Black*Star looks around "uhh, Who was that?" Soul looked at Black*Star "Who cares!? I want to know who you like Black*Star!" Black*Star looks over at Kid who has a blank face "uhhh" Clay and Akane show up who are working here Clay starts to put their food on the table "Ew, You gay bro?" Akane puts down Kid's coffee "Well, he sure looks like it." Black*Star blushes and starts to yell. "NO WAY! I AM NOT CRUSHING ON KID! I LIKE PATTY YOU BASTARDS! A BIG MAN LIKE ME WOULD NEVER GO FOR A KID LIKE HIM!" Kid stood up "PATTY WILL NEVER LIKE A CONCEITED BRAT LIKE YOU!" Black*Star jumped on the table "HAW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!" Kid sat back down and picked up his coffee Akane walked over to him and brushed off his shoulders sucking up to him "Well if Patty wouldn't go for him... What about me and Liz huh?" Kid sipped his coffee and took Akane's hands off his shoulders "That will never happen." Clay walked over to Black*Star and started fixing his hair "I wonder if Tsubaki likes waitors..." Black*Star stood up and got in his face "TSUBAKI WILL NEVER GO FOR YOU!" Soul looked around "hmm? Well how about you Kid? Got the hots for anyone?" Kid looked up from his coffee "Eh? ... A girl? Uhh... Not really... I mean being the next Shinigami is enough pressure." Spirit Stood up "WHAAAAAAT?! KID NOT HAVING A GIRL?! EVEN YOUR FATHER HAD A LADY!" Spirit looked over at Soul and gave him a smirk "What about Maka? Kid your a guy I approve of." Black*Star ran up and pushed Spirit out of the way "NO WAY! KID NEEDS A GIRL SWEETER THEN MAKA!" Black*Star looked over at Clay "LIKE TSUBAKI!" Soul looked over at Kid who has seemed to have got out a book from being bored "Tsubaki? No. Not Patty... What about Liz?" Akane walked up and looked down at Kid in the chair "Liz and Kid? No." Clay got right infront of Kids book "Well who else IS there?" Akane bopped Clay on the head and rested his arm on Kid's shoulder "What about that shy chick...You know...Whats her name?" Stein split Spirit and Black*Star up "The Demon Sword? Chrona? Is she or he a girl?" Liz came out from behind a plant and everyone's attention went to her "Is this the answer to your question?" Patty came out from behind the other plant and jumped onto Black*Star's lap "Uhhhh Patty... I kinda-" Patty kisses Black*Star before he could say anything else "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" Akane walks over to Liz and wraps his arm around her "Hey babe." Liz kisses his cheek then motions to Chrona who is standing in the back room of the cafe "Hey, Come on Chrona. You can come out." Chrona came out with the Death Bucks uniform and Maka was behind her helping her balance on high heels Soul walks over to Maka as all attention goes to Chrona "So Maka..." Spirit notices Soul and Maka "DONT TOUCH MY MAKA!" Stein grabs a spoonful on food and stuffs it in Spirits mouth "Yeah, Eat up. You dont want to spoil his moment." Kid walks over to Chrona in shock "C-Chrona..." Liz looks over at Kid who is examining Chrona's hair "See what I did to her hair?" Kid looked at it for another second "ITS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL IN EVERY WAY!" Chrona blushed "Th-Thankyou... K-Kid" Kid grabs Chrona's hand and smiles Soul looks over at them and grabs Maka's hand. Black star looks over at them holding hands "HOLDING HANDS PFFT A BIG MAN LIKE ME SKIPS THAT STAGE!" Black*Star holds Patty closer and kisses her. Patty smiles then slaps him and laughs "YOUR FUNNY!" Kid looks over at Liz "I'm concerned for them two ..." Liz looks over at Kid who has a worried look on his face then at Black*Star and Patty "AW MY BABY SISTER IS ALL GROWN UP! ITS SO CUTE!" Kid looked at her and laughed "right..." Chrona tugged on his sleeve "Uhhh... Kid..." Kid looked over and kissed her. Chrona blushed "Uhh... Well I was just going to say you left your food... but okay..." Kid paused and blushed "Oh... Heh... Right..." Soul looked around at the crazy couple still at the table, The two grown men fighting like children on the floor, The couple that no one expected having a make out session, and The couple that doesn't know what to do. "Well Everyone else-" Spirit knew what he was about to say "OKAY MAYBE ITS ABOUT TIME WE GOT BACK TO OUR HOMES! GO ON! SOUL, MAKA, BACK TO YOUR OWN HOUSES!" Spirit pushed Soul out the door "Uhhh You do know me and Maka live together right..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
